wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The timeline through the years of The Wiggles. 1991 *The Wiggles (album) - August 11th 1991 *Get Ready to Wiggle music video - July 1991 *Dorothy The Dinosaur music video - December 1991 *Dorothy the Dinosaur makes her debut 1992 *Henry the Octopus makes his debut *Here Comes A Song - April 1992 *Uncle Noah's Ark music video *Jeff's Sleeping Skit makes its debut *The Wiggles on Play School - May 1992 *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert - December 1992 1993 *Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate - August 1993 *Wiggle Time! - September 20th 1993 *Captain Feathersword makes his debut 1994 *Yummy Yummy (album) - March 12th 1994 *Yummy Yummy (video) - October 23th 1994 1995 *Big Red Car (album) - February 20th 1995 *Big Red Car (video) - September 11th 1995 *Wags the Dog makes his debut 1996 *Wake Up Jeff ! (album) - April 4th 1996 *Wake Up Jeff! (video) - August 12th 1996 *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996 album) - September 1996 1997 *Wiggledance! - June 9th 1997 *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas - October 13th 1997 * The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack - October 20th 1997 * The Wiggles Movie - December 18th 1997 1998 *Wiggle Time (1998 video) - February 2nd 1998 *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) - February 2nd 1998 *Toot Toot! (album) - February 10th 1998 *TV Series 1 *Mister Moose's Fun Time - August 1998 *Toot Toot! (video) - October 17th 1998 *A Day with the Wiggles - November 24th 1998 *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland - December 20th 1998 1999 *TV Series 2 *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video - May 10th 1999 *The Wiggly Big Show - October 2nd 1999 *Yummy Yummy (US Album) - October 12th 1999 *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital - October 25th 1999 *The Wiggly Circus (game) - December 1999 2000 *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (album) - March 20th 2000 *Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate Video - May 8th 2000 *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! - July 25th 2000 *Let's Wiggle (US Album of Wiggle Time) - August 1st 2000 *Wiggle Time! (album) - August 30th 2000 *Yule Be Wiggling (album) - December 20th 2000 2001 *Wiggly TV - March 2001 *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (Album & Video) - June 19th 2001 *Yule Be Wiggling - October 16th 2001 2002 *Wiggly Safari (album) - February 4th 2002 *Wiggly Safari - July 8th 2002 *Wiggle Bay (Album and Video) - September 30th 2002 *TV Series 3 2003 * Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) (video) - March 3rd 2003 * Go To Sleep Jeff! - March 17th 2003 * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (album) - June 30th 2003 * Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (video) - September 1st 2003 * Top of the Tots (Album) - December 3rd 2003 2004 *Top of the Tots (video) - March 10, 2004 *Cold Spaghetti Western (Album and Video) - August 19th 2004 *Santa's Rockin'! (Album) - October 5th 2004 *Santa's Rockin'! (video) - November 11th 2004 2005 *TV Series 4 *LIVE Hot Potatoes (Album) - January 1st 2005 *LIVE Hot Potatoes! (video) - March 3rd 2005 *Sailing Around the World (Album) - August 8th 2005 *Sailing Around the World (video) - September 1st 2005 2006 * ABC For Kids clips such as a song - January 2006 *Here Comes The Big Red Car - January 10th 2006 (Album) - March 23rd 2006 (Video) *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! - March 25th 2006 (Album) - June 8th 2006 (Video) *Splish Splash Big Red Boat - May 1st 2006 (Album) - June 8th 2006 (Video) *TV Series 5 *Wiggledancing! Live in the USA - August 15th 2006 *Racing to the Rainbow - August 28th 2006 (Album) - September 7th 2006 (Video) *The Wiggles celebrate 15 years *Christmas Classics - October 14th 2006 *Greg Page leaves The Wiggles for 5 years due to illness, and is replaced by Sam 2007 *Sam Moran takes Greg's place for 5 years *Hot Potato Studios opens and has been used ever since. *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert - March 7th 2007 *Pop Go the Wiggles! is recorded at Hot Potato Studios *Getting Strong! - May 3rd 2007 (Album) - May 16th 2007 (Video) *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party - June 20th 2007 *Pop Go The Wiggles! - August 5th 2007 (Album) - September 5th 2007 (Video released in Australia) not released in the USA until March 11th 2008 2008 *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book - March 6th 2008 *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing - May 8th 2008 (Album) June 5th 2008 (Video) *Sing a Song of Wiggles - August 7th 2008 (Album) September 4th 2008 (Video) *TV Series 6 2009 *The Wiggles Go Bananas! - March 19th 2009 (Album) - March 24th 2009 (Video) *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (album) May 7th 2009 *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! - June 4th 2009 *Hot Poppin' Popcorn - August 6th 2009 (Album) - September 2nd 2009 (Video) *Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus - November 5th 2009 2010 *Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles - March 4th 2010 *The Wiggles Show The Pick Of TV Series 4 June 3rd 2010 *Dorothy the Dinosaur - TV Series 1 (DVD) June 17th 2010 *Ready, Steady, Wiggle! The Pick Of TV Series 5 June 17th 2010 *Let's Eat! - September 2nd 2010 *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas - November 4th 2010 2011 *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! February 3rd 2011 *Ukulele Baby! - March 3rd 2011 *Wiggle Treats! - March 6th 2011 *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! - June 30th 2011 *It's Always Christmas With You! - November 3th 2011 *The Wiggles celebrate 20 years *Sam leaves the wiggles as Greg's health has returned. 2012 *Greg returns. *Surfer Jeff - June 21st 2012 *Celebration! - September 5th 2012 *Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (video) December 5th 2012 *The Wiggles announce that Greg Page, Murray Cook, and Jeff Fatt are retiring and new Wiggles will replace them. 2013 *Emma Watkins, Simon Pryce, and Lachlan Gillespie are the new Wiggles *Taking Off! - March 6th 2013 *Furry Tales - June 19th 2013 *TV Series 7 *Pumpkin Face - September 4th 2013 *Go Santa Go ! - October 8th 2013 (Album) November 6th 2013 (Video) 2014 *TV Series 8 *Apples & Bananas - March 5th 2014 *Wigglehouse - June 11th 2014 *Wake Up, Lachy! (video) September 3rd 2014 *Emma's Bowtiful Day! November 5th 2014 2015 * Rock & Roll Preschool - March 2015 * Emma! (From The Wiggles) * On May 25th 2015, Anthony, Murray and Jeff, the originally other wiggles, reunited and found some never-before-seen footage from an unseen TV Series, TV Series: the original 2006 version of TV Series 6, and planned to use it for an online documentary to be released in 2021. *The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! 2016 * Wiggle Town! - March 2nd 2016 * CinderEmma! Fairytale - April 30th 2016 * Carnival of the Animals - July 2016 * TV Series 9 - July 2016 * Dial E For Emma! - October 2016 * Dance Dance! - December 7th 2016 (Video) 2017 *Lachy! (DVD) - April 5th *Wiggle Around Australia - April 5th 2017 *Duets - June 7th 2017 *Nursery Rhymes - October 4th 2017 (Video) *Wiggly Wiggly Christmas! (Album) - October 27th 2017 *Wiggly Wiggly Christmas! (DVD) - November 1st 2017 2018 * Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! (TV Series) - January 26th 2018 * Nursery Rhymes 2 (album) - March 2nd 2018 * The Wiggles Reunion Show - May 25th 2018 * The Emma! & Lachy! Show (album) - June 1st 2018 * The Emma! & Lachy! Show (video) - June 6th 2018 * Wiggle Pop! (album) - August 31st 2018 * Nursery Rhymes 2 (video) - October 31st 2018 * Wiggle Pop! (video) - November 7th 2018 ❤️�� ���� 2019 * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (album) - February 22nd 2019 * The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day! (video) - March 27th 2019 Category:Browse Category:Evolutions